Professor Layton 2012
by Fearless Vampire Killer
Summary: As Dimitri creates a working time machine, Layton, Luke and Flora are transported to 2012! How will they cope in the modern world in a London so different from the one they are used to? (Rated K for now, Probably will be T later as the story develops)


Professor Layton 2012

Chapter 1: The Real Time Machine

'What makes us think we can trust you this time, Dimitri?' asked Luke as Dimitri lead them through a corridor to show Luke, Flora and the Professor what he was so eager about.  
'Ah well, my dear Luke. This time I am genuine. This time my life's goal has been fulfilled, with the help of Clive of course. I really have created a working time machine!' Dimitri exclaimed, his excitement brimming.  
'Ooh wow! Can we try it?' Luke asked, beaming.  
'Luke, my boy, a true gentleman never rushes into things!' the Professor warned.

Just then, Dimitri stood at a large, metal door and opened it. Inside stood the machine. It was large and golden, clocks spinning and cogs turning all over its surface. In the centre of the machine was a doorway.  
'Yes, Luke.' Dimitri smiled. 'We can try it'

The four of them stepped inside as Dimitri played with some controls in the machine. The floor began shaking violently, the whirring grew louder and louder, it felt as if it was about to suddenly explode when it stopped, jolting them all forward. Flora breathed a sigh of relief, her pale completion now a slight shade of green.  
'Well, my friends. Welcome to the future!' Dimitri said.

The Professor pushed the door open to reveal London, but not as they knew it. Massively tall buildings stood before them, even taller than Clive's mobile fortress. People hurried around from anywhere and everywhere, dressed in eccentric futuristic clothes.

Wide eyed, Dimitri opened his mouth to speak.  
'Well, I really must be off now, I'm afraid. Things to do, people to see, times to visit and so on.' And with that, he was gone along with the time machine.

'So, Professor. Is this really the future?' Luke asked  
'I believe so, my boy. I believe so...' He replied, puzzled.

They slowly began to walk through the streets of London until they would stumble upon somewhere they recognised. And that place just happened to be Gressenheller University. The place hadn't changed one bit, but the students had. A girl wearing a pair of denim shorts, a very short top that said 'Yolo', leopard print high heels and long, dyed blonde hair with brown roots barged through them.  
'Um, Excuse me Miss, this is Gressenheller University isn't it?' The Professor called to her, just to clarify.  
She spun around to face them, giving them an evil eye.  
'Well, duh. I mean, can't you read? It says it right there.' She answered before turning again and walking away.  
'Well, she was very rude!' Luke said, getting angry.  
'Now, now Luke.' The Professor warned 'A true gentleman must not get angry toward a lady!'

Another girl ran past them quickly and accidentally bumped into the Professor.  
'Oh. My. Glob! I am so so sorry! Are you alright?' She asked  
There was a small white cloud around her from the amount of talcum powder she had on her face and her eyes were black from eyeliner. On top of her jet black hair she wore some gold goggles that looked slightly odd in comparison to the rest of her outfit.  
'Yes Miss, I am fine thank you. No need to be sorry at all, I can see you are in a hurry.' He replied, smiling at her.  
'Ah, all is cool then. No beef kept here then!' She laughed.  
'Might I ask your name, please?' He asked her.  
'Ah, me? I'm Jess. Nice to meet you, dude!' She said, holding out her hand  
'Nice to meet you too, Jess.' He said shaking it. 'And I am Professor Hershel Layton.'  
'Fancy name! Like it! Oh well, best be off. See you 'round, though right?' she asked, casually before running off down the street, only to trip again before quickly yelling 'I'm Fine!'

'Well, she was very... interesting...' Luke said.  
'Yes, very...' The Professor replied.

**Well hello there and welcome to my first fic of doom and wonder. Yes, I know. Slightly sad putting yourself in it, but all in good reason. I'm not going to write myself as a Mary Sue (well, hopefully not). Not everything will go swimmingly well. BUT, as they are in 2012, I need some modern characters for them to bump into SO... this is where YOU, the amazingly amazing readers come in. If you have an OC you want me to use or even yourself, then DM me or put it on a review. Please include a little about name, age, gender, appearance, personality and background so I know how to write them. Also, I apologise for my short chapters and terrible writing skills in advance. Sorry. But, go ahead and review if you so wish, any accepted, good, bad, anything. I'm not one of those that will throw a paddy if you go 'Hey Jess, you're rubbish.' But you all seem cool so you seem the type to give constructive criticism, not pure hate lol. So, thank you for reading! Should I continue? Should I not? Should I include your characters? Chapter 2 may be up soon, as they experience more from the modern world! (Plus, are there any other Layton characters you want to see enter the future? TELL ME PLEASE!)**

**Thanks! **

**Jess – Fearless Vampire Killer x**


End file.
